


Adult Wolf Cover Art

by LaughingCat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artist Derek Hale, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, Cover Art, F/M, Family, Fanart, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Podfic Cover Art, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sassy Peter Hale, Stilinski Family Feels, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingCat/pseuds/LaughingCat
Summary: "As if Sheriff Stilinski doesn't have enough to deal with, now he's been attacked by some enormous dog in the forest, and that's normal compared to what happens next...Season one and two re-telling with Sheriff Stilinski being bitten instead of Scott."Cover art for Adult Wolf, written and narrated by KouriArashi





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adult Wolf [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818789) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> This is a quick cover for Adult Wolf, written and narrated by KouriArashi. Base art is a free stock photo from pixabay.com.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/12736883@N03/32639432234/in/dateposted/)


End file.
